


Courting the Enemy

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the differences between Furians and Necromongers, the courtship rituals are similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting the Enemy

Written for: strifechaos in the Yuletide 2007 Challenge

Many thanks to moosesal for betaing a complete stranger. I tweaked post-edit so all errors are mine.

* * *

The crowd of high-ranking officials and courtiers buzzed quietly amongst themselves and kept a wary eye on the new Lord Marshal. Riddick slouched upon the throne, drinking steadily out of a bottle and watching the crowd listlessly. Every so often he would fix on one particular Necromonger, head slowly turning to follow his progress around the basilica until the object of his scrutiny would become increasingly uncomfortable and disappear to the far edges of the crowd. Riddick would then appear to lose interest and take another drink.

Several days of this silent and oddly menacing behavior on the part of the new Lord Marshal had the entire fleet on edge. Already unsettled by the defeat of the previous Lord Marshal by a breeder, the absence of any edicts from the new leader left them unsure as to what he expected from them. Obedience without question, but what if no orders were given?

Lord Vaako glowered at the Lord Marshal, all too aware of how different things would be if he were the one on the throne right now.

"Look at him, the disgusting brute," Dame Vaako said, sniffing disdainfully. "So drunk he can barely walk. I don't know why you don't just challenge him. He only has the throne because you distracted the Lord Marshal at the crucial moment. The throne should be ours!"

Despite their distance and the impossibility of being overheard, Riddick's wandering eye suddenly focused directly on Vaako. It was not a pleasant sensation. "Silence, woman. Are you that eager to be rid of me?"

She arched a derisive brow. "Are you afraid of him?"

"He managed to stand against the Lord Marshal in battle. He kept his soul when the Lord Marshal tried to take it. Name one other person who has ever done that." Not to mention that, even falling down drunk, Riddick has easily killed Scales during his attempt at self-promotion.

"Petty details." She waved the objection away and continued, undeterred by Riddick's scrutiny, "I'll admit he's an excellent warrior but he's a mere breeder and flawed as a result. Look at the way he's moping over the loss of one little convert when he has the entire universe in his grasp. He clearly is not up to the task of ruling and needs help, the poor thing." She caressed Vaako's cheek and smiled up at him. "Don't despair, husband. Our chance will come."

She turned to approach the throne and Vaako caught her by the wrist. "Don't underestimate him, _wife_. He is more than we know."

Dame Vaako jerked her arm away. "Well then, we'll just have to get to know him better, won't we?"

Vaako stood there grimly watching as his wife glided up to the throne and began charming the drunken Furian. After a few minutes, Riddick stood and, swaying slightly, put his arm around Dame Vaako's shoulders and allowed her to escort him out of the throne room.

Ignoring the murmurs and sidelong glances of the congregated courtiers, Vaako turned and stalked off in the other direction. His wife would do what she would do and only time would tell if their alliance would hold or if the new Lord Marshal would offer her more power.

* * *

Dame Vaako did not return that night. Vaako slept poorly.

Exiting their quarters in the morning, he turned and almost ran right into Riddick casually lounging outside his door. He took one startled step back before he could stop himself. The Furian pushed off from the wall. Vaako watched him warily.

"I been looking for you."

"Where is my wife, Lord Marshal?"

"Still sleeping." Riddick lifted his goggles, revealing those strangely silvered eyes. "Let's have a quiet little chat, just you and me."

* * *

Vaako looked around the room uneasily. Riddick had chosen one of the large battle training halls, currently abandoned until the new recruits from Helion Prime had been successfully converted. The walls were lined with weaponry and if Riddick had brought him here to kill him then he would have his choice of any instrument imaginable.

Riddick's eyes glowed in the dim light as he circled around Vaako. Vaako refused to give him the satisfaction of turning to keep him in sight, but he fell into a battle-ready stance and listened carefully for Riddick's move.

"So I kill me a Lord Marshal and now I own a pack of Necromongers. Damned if I know what to do with them. Doesn't change that they're mine though.

"The thing is," Riddick continued, coming back into Vaako's view, "you can't have two top dogs in a pack. It just don't work that way. So I figure you and me can settle this in private. Less embarrassing for you."

"What if I win?"

Riddick looked him up and down with contempt. "That's not gonna happen."

Vaako refused to react to the insult. "So why should I fight you then?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you and take everything you have, including your wife."

The idea that anyone could delude themselves into believing that it would be a simple matter to 'take' Dame Vaako surprised a sharp bark of laughter out of Vaako. He'd never had any illusions on that score.

Riddick's eyes narrowed with interest, but all he said was, "Huh. Not exactly the reaction I expected."

"You think like a breeder," Vaako sneered. "Limited by your instincts."

Riddick nodded. "Yeah, that's always worked for me." Then he leaped towards Vaako in a spin that aimed a kick directly at his jaw.

The move was so sudden that Vaako barely had time to jerk his head back. Riddick's foot skimmed past his ear and Vaako caught him by the ankle and twisted. Riddick went with the flow, flipping in mid-air and landing on his back. With a fierce grin up at Vaako, he clamped his ankles together to trap Vaako's hand and rolled. Vaako tried to free his hand but found himself jerked sideways and he fell, rolling across the floor in a frantic clinch until they came to stop, Vaako face down with Riddick pinning him.

Vaako grimaced in self-contempt. Riddick had brought him down in less than five seconds. He wasn't strong enough to succeed against the Furian. The bitter knowledge that he would remain subordinate to yet another Lord Marshal chafed his ambitious nature, but a Necromonger who refused to acknowledge dominance was soon a dead Necromonger. Vaako went limp.

He heard the metallic scrape of a knife and for one blood-freezing moment thought he'd misread Riddick's intent simply to dominate. The knife pricked his neck over his mark.

"Did it hurt?" Riddick asked, his voice fierce. "Did Kyra suffer when you took her and converted her?"

Awareness of danger made Vaako choose his words carefully. "She came willingly. She wanted to live."

"As a Necromonger?"

The contemptuous disbelief stung, but Vaako forced himself to answer calmly. "Every Necromonger that ever was wanted to live more than they wanted to die."

Riddick considered that for a moment. "That go for you too?"

"I saw my whole world, my people destroyed. I made the same choice as your Kyra."

Riddick was silent a long time. "Did it _hurt?_" he repeated.

"Yes," Vaako admitted. Riddick tensed and the knife pressed in deep enough that he felt a drop of blood slide down his throat. He spoke faster. "But afterwards, the memory of the pain is distant as if it happened to someone else. Conversion numbs the senses until the recruit learns to handle his new state of being. I doubt she was capable of feeling any pain when she died."

"Lucky for you."

The knife was withdrawn and Vaako breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Then his eyes widened in shock as he felt the knife slip under the top fastening of his torso armor and slice it open. Rage washed over him as the knife continued down his back. It had been a long time since he had submitted passively to a superior and the thought of doing so to a mere breeder when the previous Lord Marshal had declared him First was unbearable.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Vaako yelled and bucked. Riddick calmly rode his frantic attempts to throw him off until Vaako realized he was wasting his strength.

"Nice ride," Riddick said. "Your wife was very clear about the perks of being Lord Marshal. She said I had my pick."

"She meant you to pick her!"

"Yeah, well, one night made me realize that meant she'd be in the same room while I slept. I'd be safer with a hellhound. No thanks. You're just as pretty and I don't see you cutting my throat in my sleep. Awake? That's another matter."

The amusement in Riddick's voice was the last straw and Vaako had had enough. Without a doubt, Riddick was stronger and faster but the Necromonger way came with its own strengths and Vaako drew on them now. Fierce necro intent overcame biological limitations and Vaako put everything he had into heaving up far enough to bring his legs beneath him and surging upright. Riddick went flying backwards through the air.

Vaako spun to face Riddick and took a step forward, but his loosened armor shifted awkwardly and would hinder him in a fight. He ripped it off and flung it at Riddick as he rose.

The serrated edge on one of the shoulder guards sliced along Riddick's cheekbone. He wiped the blood off and smiled. "I love a little foreplay." He flipped the knife to change his grip. "Let's dance."

Riddick leaped up in the air and came down behind him. Vaako whirled and caught his descending blow against a wrist guard and struck out with his other hand. Riddick caught that blow in his left fist and his knife hand darted in to mark Vaako's cheek in a mirror image of his own cut.

"Pretty," Riddick leered, just before Vaako head-butted him and he staggered. Vaako managed to pull away from his grip and launched a groin kick that glanced off Riddick's hip as he twisted to avoid it.

"I wouldn't try that again," Riddick warned. "Might put me out of commission and that'd be a damn shame."

Vaako snorted. Did the breeder seriously think Vaako would meekly welcome his attentions? "I'll try not to be too disappointed."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on disappointing you."

Riddick came at him in a blur of speed and Vaako fell back, reduced to frantic efforts to block the knife strikes. One got past his defenses and sliced through the fastenings on his right leg guard. It tangled around his leg and Vaako staggered. Riddick instantly switched the knife to his other hand and slashed again. The left leg guard was history.

Vaako dropped, frantically rolling back out of reach. He had just enough time to kick clear of the now useless guards before Riddick reached him. Vaako snapped a kick at Riddick's closest knee but missed as Riddick jumped over his leg and landed with both feet bracketing Vaako's waist. He reached down to grab Vaako by the collar and hauled him up. Grinning, Riddick worked the blade under his collar and slowly drew it down, cutting through cloth and a good portion of Vaako's skin down his torso.

Vaako met Riddick's smiling, heavy-lidded eyes and smashed his fist into that infuriating face. Riddick's head snapped back, giving Vaako the chance to get his feet back under him and shove Riddick as hard as he could. Unfortunately, Riddick kept his grip on Vaako's tunic and, as Riddick staggered back, Vaako was dragged after him.

Riddick continued the momentum by spinning in place and Vaako found himself flying through the air, orbiting Riddick like a planet follows a sun. The training hall whirled before his eyes as Riddick kept turning, angling Vaako higher and higher until he let go and Vaako flew through the air to crash against the floor twenty feet away.

He lay there stunned, unable to move before Riddick was on him, tearing away his tunic and flipping him onto his stomach. He barely registered the knife slicing through the seat of his pants or the sound of Riddick working at the opening of his own pants.

He was too busy realizing that, after years of command status, he was finally being forced to submit once again. He didn't resist as Riddick hauled him to his knees and pressed his hard cock to Vaako's hole, growling, "This is gonna hurt," just before he thrust relentlessly into Vaako.

Vaako moaned and spread his knees further apart. That Riddick thought this would cause genuine pain was just more evidence that the breeder truly didn't understand Necromonger physiology. But then the flood of sensation -- thick, blunt cock stretching him wide, unfamiliar heat of a breeder, pressure, almost but not quite at the right spot -- overwhelmed him and Vaako gave no more thought to irrelevancies.

He growled and pushed back against the cock piercing him. Riddick gave a low chuckle, saying, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Vaako couldn't care less what Riddick thought so long as... "Move!" he ordered.

"Shut up." Riddick's fists clenched down on Vaako's hips and he pulled Vaako in tight against his groin, preventing any further movement on his part. Vaako twisted furiously trying to get friction and failed. It wasn't until he stopped and dropped his head in submission, that Riddick muttered, "That's better," and began pounding into him.

It was perfect. Vaako tensed every muscle in his body to brace himself against the onslaught. Familiar pleasure raced up his spine and his cock grew thick and heavy. He heard himself grunting with each thrust and suddenly got a vivid picture of what anyone would see if they entered the training hall right now, Lord Vaako being taken like any common foot soldier or junior officer. The knowledge shamed and excited him. I don't care, he thought wildly. He's the Lord Marshal. I have no choice.

Riddick was fucking him with such enthusiasm that Vaako's knees were rubbed raw on the rough floor. Breath heaving in his chest, Vaako stared down at his white-knuckled hands and desperately hoped he wouldn't collapse and break the rhythm. Each thrust against his prostate ratcheted the pleasure higher and it was good, so good, that soon enough Vaako was on the edge of orgasm, but he didn't dare lift one of his hands away to touch himself. Aching with need, all he could do was hang on until Riddick was done and he could then take care of himself.

"Yeah, yeah, here we go," Riddick said abruptly and pulled Vaako up against his chest, one arm bracing him around the waist and the other hand -- thank the gods, yes! -- pumping him hard and fast. That was all it took.

Vaako cried out and arched back, head thumping against Riddick's shoulder, as he came all over his chest. Riddick let out a deep groan and his rhythm faltered. Through the haze of his own pleasure, Vaako realized the Lord Marshal was also coming.

Boneless and happy, Vaako slowly fell forward to lie on the floor, Riddick following along and landing on top. They lay silently a few minutes, catching their breath.

Finally, Riddick rolled off him to sprawl on the floor next to him, staring up at the ceiling. "Not bad."

Even as drained as he was, that startled a laugh out of Vaako. Not bad indeed.

Riddick turned his head at the sound to meet Vaako's gaze. Vaako couldn't be certain but he thought the expression on Riddick's face was speculative and not entirely displeased.

* * *

He was not nearly as amused when he realized every single item of his clothing was too shredded to wear. He vented his annoyance on the scattered pieces of armor, kicking them into a corner to be sent for later. The useless garments were shoved into a disposal unit.

Riddick leaned against a wall, using his knife to clean under his nails as he waited. All he'd needed to do was refasten his pants. "Done with your tantrum?" he asked. Vaako snarled silently but refrained from flinging one of the battle-axes along the wall at Riddick's head.

Head held high, grim eyes promising death to anyone who commented on his lack of attire, he stalked back to his quarters. Riddick paced him part of the way with a smirk on his face, making Vaako even more aware of his nakedness.

"I'll see you tonight," Riddick said, his voice heavy with promise. He turned a corner and strode off.

Vaako stared after him in surprise. The Lord Marshal was going to seek him out again? His cock twitched with interest at the possibility. He glared down at the traitor, refusing to walk the corridors in that condition. The rumors were going to be bad enough as it was. Rumors that might actually become true. Once was putting a potential rival in his place; twice indicated personal interest. Vaako wasn't quite sure what he thought about becoming Riddick's consort, but the idea had its intriguing aspects.

One thing he did know. Dame Vaako was going to be furious when she found out. Lord Vaako smiled.


End file.
